


By The Way

by skyearth85



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Austria, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"By the way, since I have fucking you from Belgium to Austria... but do you at least like me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Way

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. And fluffly. Sappy. Sappy behind sappy.  
> Thanks to my beta [thimpressionist](http://thimpressionist.livejournal.com/) for her works. She's simply great!  
> Original posted [here](http://fagi.livejournal.com/25582.html) (there is also a [fic commentary](http://camp-toccoa.livejournal.com/494717.html), but without beta)

The hotel was silent. Hushed in the absence of sounds made by relaxing soldiers.  
Major Winters wanted his men ready for the Pacific theater, so Easy trained hard every day. It left the men too exhausted to relax properly, causing a hush to fall over their temporary quarters. Insane backbreaking training under the sunny Austrian sky. At least it wasn't as hot as Georgia.  
It reminded Joe of Albourne: training, waiting, and then training some more. Back then he had been billited in an old school with fifteen other men.  
It felt like a entire lifetime ago.  
Now he only had to share a small room with Webster.  
Normally they slept in their respective beds, but that night, Joe was exhausted after a baseball game and sex. Joe's original intention had been almost chaste: shower, bed and sleep. But the stupid college boy had the same idea, so when he returned from the shower and found a wet David... his plan went to hell. David hadn't argued when Joe had remained in his bed, an arm wrapped around David. Astonished maybe (Joe and cuddling was something irreconcilable, David discovered sadly), but he was quite pleased by the change.

He was even more pleased when Joe decided that it was a good idea to snuggle against David's chest.  
"What are you thinking about ?" David hummed against his forehead.  
"Mmm...?"  
"I can hear you thinking, Joe."  
"That redhead is a fucking Nazi dictator."  
"Major Winters?"  
"Who else? I ache in places I didn't think existed."  
"Not so much imagination thus..."  
Joe decided to ignore the last comment. Instead he said, "I don't want to know what he and Nixon do in bed."  
"Oh my-you are not funny!" David didn't liked to imagine the sex lives of his officers.  
"No?"  
David gazed steadily back at him.  
"You are much too dangerous to be funny."  
"Only dangerous, Webster?"

Joe had waited for this moment from the begin of this . . .fucking-around-thing.  
Not the usual "I'm going to kill you." or "You are a slut.". The (please-someone-shot-me!) coupling conversation; something more. "By the way, since I have fucking you from Belgium to Austria... but do you at least like me?".

"No." a pause "You are also stubborn, but... well, clever and kind, in a strange sort of way. Beautiful."  
"Bullshit." No-one ever called Joe beautiful. Not someone like Webster; with his huge blue eyes, sinful mouth and handsome features.  
"Believe me." David was serious, Joe could read it in their linked eyes.  
"Why? You are good with words Web. That doesn't mean anything."  
"This" he gestured between them "means. A lot. For me at least."  
"Oh, yeah, stupid me. That was you with me in Bastogne, wasn't it?"

David was exasperated. It was like a bad cliché in fiction; whenever things between them starting to become civil, good, normal, this topic always came up.  
"Oh my... Why does every thing lead back to Bastoge?"  
"Because I. Was. Left. Behind!"  
It was only a whisper, but in the silence of the room, it was as loud as a shot.  
"Are you never going to forgive me for that ?"  
"Never. I can not think about, I can live with it. But I can't forgive."  
He took Webster in a breathless kiss. It was hard and desperate.

"I was scarred." David confessed for the first time to someone. Their forehead were touching, noses bumping, mouths brushing against each other.  
"Christ," Joe breathed, "by what?"  
"By what? Death!" Why did he even have to ask ?  
"No shit. We're soldiers! This is what we do. Fight and die. We all die, eventually."  
"I know. But I.. don't have a God that will came to save me, Joe."  
"I..." well, that was unexpected. Joe was not the most observant of Jews, but to not have any faith! "What ever happened to no atheists in a foxholes?"  
"Sadly untrue."  
"Plus professor, you will be surprised with what a man can take."

It was the wrong thing to say. David pulled away.  
"Just exactly where you think I was during the war Joe?!" he was furious. "I wasn't in some idyllic version made for me!"  
"Hey, I didn't..."  
"Yes, you did! You and the others! I was here! I was in Normandy, in Holland, yes, also in Belgium! And Germany! I was in Landsberg! Seems like everyone forgets that! I have fought this war, just the same as you!"  
"But I need you there! In Bastogne! No in the other European-shit-holes we were sent to. Not in Landsberg. We didn't have the power to do anything about that. But in Bastogne, it was different! It was breaking. I needed you. And you weren't there, David."  
David enfolded Joe strongly in his arms, kissing every inch of his face.  
"Forgive me." the boy's eyes were full of ... a lot of things .  
"You aren't going anywhere, now, right?"  
"Nowhere. I'm with you. Here."  
"Why me Harvard? And don't pretend not to understand."

"Cause I like you, what else?"

"Why?"  
"I'm the one who thinks too much, not you Joe."  
David was very uncomfortable; _You make me feel like the worst and the best person in the world, the happiest and the saddest, you..._ you couldn't say this things out loud without sounding like a girl.

"You can't rationalize everything, Joe."  
"Ratio-what?" Bastard college-boy and his shit. His little grin meant Smarter than you in capital letter. That kissable little grin.  
"There are things that don't need to be explained, you simply accept them. Love is one of them. Let it be."  
They curled around each other on the small bed, stroking, kissing.  
"Let it be..."  
"Yeah."  
Joe tracked David's lower lip with the tip of his finger.  
"Do you love me David?" and this was the point they had been dancing around.  
"Differently then you think, I don't sleep around. I'm not a slut."  
"David..."  
"I could have other people in my bed, if I wanted to. But I want you. Only you."  
"Mine."  
"Joe..."  
"You are mine." Joe hooked David's leg around his thigh, and their bodies slide together. "Please Web, let me fuck you."  
"Do you really need my permission?"  
Joe grabbed a handful of David's hair, but gently.  
"No, not really. But I want it anyway."  
Joe grasped David's arm and kissed his palm. He gasped at Joe's tongue, mapping out the sensitive underside of his arm as Joe traced up a vein, reaching the hollow of his elbow.  
"Do it."


End file.
